1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proximity sensor controller mechanism for use with a nail gun or the like and more particularly pertains to controlling insertion of nails or similar projectiles into a recipient object with a proximity sensor controller mechanism for use with a nail gun or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail guns is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail guns heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of inserting nails into a recipient object are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,384 to Stoutenberg et al. discloses a stud finder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,797 to Butler discloses a stud detector using a magnetically actuated switch with magnetic biasing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,489 to Basile discloses a square-level measuring tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,131 to Podlesny et al. discloses a stud finder with 1-piece magnet assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,027 to Burlingame discloses an attachment for hand-held nail guns. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,108 to Dufour discloses a stud finder with level indicator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a proximity sensor controller mechanism for use with a nail gun or the like that provides a visual indication that a recipient object has been placed under the firing end of a nail gun or the like for coupling. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable air tank that may be used in conjunction with a nail gun or the like which allows the nail gun or the like to be transported and utilized in a convenient conveyable-type configuration.
In this respect, the proximity sensor controller mechanism for use with a nail gun or the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling insertion of nails or similar projectiles into a recipient object.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved proximity sensor controller mechanism for use with a nail gun or the like which can be used for controlling insertion of nails or similar projectiles into a recipient object. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.